Innocent No More
by Chemoetherapy
Summary: Kairi and Sora are in college and seem to be the perfect couple. Only problem is that Kairi is an assassin and Sora is a thief. Not so perfect after all. What happens when Kairi is assigned to kill Sora? How do Roxas, Riku, Cloud, and Sephiroth fit in?
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Innocence No More

Summary: Kairi and Sora are in college and seem to be the perfect couple. Only problem is that Kairi is an assassin and Sora is a thief. Not so perfect after all. What happens when Kairi is assigned to kill Sora? How do Roxas, Riku, Cloud, and Sephiroth fit in?

**Chapter 1: An Average Day in the Life of the Not So Perfect Couple**

**8888 **

Most people can never wait to get to college. You have the freedom you never had when you were in high school. You didn't have to deal with parents or siblings. College parties were the best. You could stay up late and sleep in class without being punished, even though your grades would suffer. Of course there was a downside, like almost anything. You needed money. That and boring college classes.

Kairi was sitting in class, fighting the urge to lay her head down on her laptop and go to sleep. A nice nap would do her good. Her eyes weren't obeying her brain's command to stay awake at all costs. She needed an A in this class. She would just have to find a way to stay awake.

Kairi was a freshman in college and was heading in the direction of a career in business. Right now, she was in her "Introduction to Business" class. To her, it was the most boring class in the world, but she was required to take it if she wanted to enter into business. She would have given anything to be doing something fun right now.

The class was dismissed shortly and she packed up her laptop and her textbook. She exited the building and followed the path to her dorm.

The wind blew slightly, lifting her red hair into the air. Her pink skirt flapped in the wind as her eyes shined.

Today was a normal day.

**8888 **

When she finally did arrive at her dorm room, she was met with a certain someone. That someone placed a gentle kiss on her cheek as she took out her key to unlock the door. After pushing the door open, she looked into ocean like blue eyes. The eyes of Sora.

Kairi and Sora had been together for quite some time. All through high school they had been know as the cutest couple and inseparable. They were like the average couple, having their quarrels and arguments, but nothing too serious. Her heart belonged to Sora now and always had.

The only doubt Kairi had been if she loved him or not. She had never been with anybody else. Your soul mate's love was something nobody else could replace. It was something you could never fill without them no matter how hard you tried. All she knew was Sora, so there had never been anybody to compare him to.

Sora smile sheepishly as Kairi took him hand in hers and lead him into the dorm room. Inside, she found Selphie, her energetic and clingy roommate and best friend. She was gently typing on the keyboard of her laptop.

Selphie looked up from her typing and noticed the couple. Kairi looked at her roommate and then looked over her shoulder towards the door. Selphie giggled before saying, "I guess that's my signal to leave,"

She got up from her seat on her twin sized bed and headed in the direction of the door with her computer in hand. She left, but not before saying, "Have a nice make out session with your hottie!"

Sora rolled his eyes as Kairi lead him over to sit on her bed. Out of nowhere, Selphie popped her head through the door and shouted, "Don't get any ideas, you two!"

"Selphie!" cried Kairi as she launched her pillow at Selphie who slammed the door before it made contacted.

Yes, today was an average day.

**8888**

The spiky haired brunette headed back to his own dorm room after Kairi had mentioned she had a class within the next hour. His next class wasn't until 3:00 and it was only 12:00.

As he ascended the stairs to his dorm, he was hoping that Roxas, His roommate and best friend, was home. He didn't feel like being alone and today was a pretty dull day.

When Sora had finally reached his dorm room, he took his set of keys out and unlocked the door. Roxas was there, but he was sleeping on his bed. "Hey Roxas, wake up," Sora whined to sleeping form.

"No. I'm sleeping," He moaned back. Obviously he was awake if he had answered, but Sora dismissed it. Well if he didn't want to wake up, he would just use this opportunity to raid Roxas's candy drawer which was usually heavily guarded.

Yep. Today was a dull and uneventful day.

**8888**

Kairi had returned from her second class of the day and was currently hanging out with Selphie in their dorm room. They were discussing plans for the weekend.

Just as Selphie had mentioned meeting some cute guy, Kairi's cell phone began to ring and vibrate in her pocket. She took it out and flipped it open, signaling Selphie to pause the conversation.

Her cell phone alerted her that she had received text messages and she opened her inbox. One was from Sora and the other was from Cloud. She opened the message for Sora first. Evidently, Sora wanted her to meet him at the café on campus. She looked up to find Selphie on her computer, occupied with some instant message.

Kairi picked up her bag before she looked at the next message. Cloud's message read:

You want some money?

Great, just great. She had no time for this today. It was supposed to be a normal, average day. Even if she did need the money, she hated it. It interrupted her life. She would just have to worry about Sora later.

Throwing her bag over her should and waving to Selphie, she left to go meet Cloud. She would have to send Sora a text message to tell him she couldn't meet him.

**8888**

Sora was little depressed after Kairi had sent him a text message. Lately, she had been absent a lot more than normal. Neither Selphie nor anybody else knew where she was going when she went on these trips into town. It was disturbing Sora. If she was just going shopping, wouldn't she have told him? He wouldn't have minded if she just wanted some alone time. She couldn't possibly be shopping that much seeing as she was a college student and didn't have too much spending cash.

Roxas had suggested they go down to the café anyways since a bunch of their friends were meeting there. Sora was surprised that Roxas had finally gotten out of bed and was up to make the suggestion. Before setting out of course, Roxas scolded Sora for stealing candy once again from his precious and secret candy drawer. Obviously, it wasn't so secret.

Sora walked along side Roxas as they took their time to get to the café. Sora's hands were tucked in his pockets as a slight breeze blew. It really wouldn't be much fun without Kairi. She was really a great person to be around. That's why he liked her so much.

"Sora, are you okay?" Roxas questioned. He didn't catch on as fast as everybody else, but he realized something was bothering his friend.

"I'm fine," responded Sora in a voice that could tell he was feeling just the opposite.

"You're not telling me the truth," Roxas said. He really didn't care whether Sora confessed or not. He just didn't like his best friend to be so sad. If he wanted to wallow in his sadness, so be it.

"It's just that Kairi hasn't been around a lot lately. She usually would tell me or Selphie where she was going before canceling plans with us, but she hasn't said a word. She just had been disappearing." He just didn't understand why she was doing this.

"Sora, I know what you're thinking and I'm sure she not seeing somebody else. Maybe she has just been involved with something she thinks you will laugh at her for. Nobody likes being embarrassed, trust me." Roxas knew for a fact that Kairi would not betray Sora like that. She would at least tell him first. She had more heart than that.

"I guess you're right," He replied half heartedly. Maybe she would still show up after return from where ever she was. He sighed as they approached the café's entrance.

**8888**

"What do you need me for this time, Cloud?" Kairi asked bluntly. She really felt bad that she had to stand up Sora, but she had to see what Cloud wanted.

"You don't seem too happy to see me," Cloud replied. She was getting paid for this, so she shouldn't act ungrateful.

"You made me stand up my boyfriend. He already suspects something. I can see it in the way he looks at me. What's up with all these constant jobs all of the sudden?" Kairi questioned the blonde. She just wanted to get this all over with.

"People have just been getting on my bad side. Anyways, you should be grateful that I even allow you to work for me. Without the money, you wouldn't be in college or saving you sister's life. Take that into consideration before you question me." Cloud really was heartless. Kairi just wouldn't believe his action. He had to have a heart somewhere inside his cold exterior.

"Fine, I'm sorry," she replied, still a bit of sarcasm present.

"Alright, your assignment is on the desk," Cloud responded as he pointed over to a table with papers scattered around.

Kairi headed over to the desk, noting that Cloud had no organization skills what so ever. There were several manila folders, but only one with a note attached with her name on it. There was one other name present, the name of Riku.

Riku was a guy she knew from college that often accompanied her on missions. He was quiet and reserved most of the time. He would sometimes go on outings with their group of friends, but she really didn't know the real him. She had always wondered how he ended up working for Cloud, but never bother to ask.

Riku was the perfect for an assassin. His eyes showed no emotion. She, on the other hand, was the complete opposite. She was kind and happy. She had no choice. Without this, her sister could die. She needed the money and this was the only way to get large sums at a time.

She opened the drawer to the desk and retrieved the gun she always used. She just needed to locate Riku. Without him, she could end up deeper that she ever thought she could be. He was the brawn and she was more or less the brains.

Today was getting worse by the second.

**8888**

Sora sat a t the normal table, ignoring the conversation before him. Tidus was talking about how he wanted to start and band and Wakka was telling him he had to be capable of playing an instrument or know how to sing to do that. Riku sat across the table with his usual smirk.

"Sora," Riku said in monotone trying to get the spiky haired guy's attention. When Sora looked up he continued, "Where's Kairi?"

"Why? Are you looking for her?" Sora didn't know where she was, but if he did, he wouldn't tell the likes of him. He really didn't like this guy even if he did hang out with him occasionally.

"I have to ask her something." Riku's excuse was rather dumb, but he needed to locate her for the job.

Sora was becoming angered. Was this who Kairi went to meet? Was Roxas wrong? Was Kairi cheating on him with somebody right in front of him?

He had to calm himself down. Maybe he should just give up on Kairi and find somebody else. If Kairi would rather be with Riku, he would let her. He wanted her to be happy.

At that exact moment, Kairi entered the café. Sora wanted to know what was up. Would she go to him or Riku? The moment of truth was coming.

The red head walked up and kissed Sora on his cheek. Sora let out a sigh of relief. Kairi had come to him and completely ignored Riku's presence.

"Riku, I need to speak with you." It was Kairi's voice.

Riku got up and gave a short wave to Sora as he let the café followed by Kairi. Sora might have been wrong about his feelings. He didn't want Kairi to be happy. He wanted her to be happy _with him._

Today was a horrible day.

**8888**

**A/N: Well what do you think? Hate it? Love it? Well please push that little button at the bottom of the screen and send me a review. First KH fiction. I have other chapters written, but they won't be posted until I get one review. That's asking so little of you guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

Innocence No More

**Chapter 2: There's Always Two Sides of a Story**

**8888**

A little depressed, Sora excused himself from the group. He needed some time to think things through. His troubled mind was baffled.

Should he stay with Kairi or break things off? Sora was beginning to dig himself a hole. Kairi was one of the best things that ever happened to him. She was the best thing. He felt that if he left her, he would have this huge hole in his heart that nobody could fill. Could he still confide in her? Was this just a big misunderstanding? He sure hoped it was.

The air was begging to cool and he shivered slightly. Right, now he just needed somebody to talk to. Roxas, Tidus, and Wakka were all still at the café. Maybe, he could find Leon or Hayner.

The moon was shining brightly as if to tell him everything would be fine. His mind was telling him to let Kairi go and never think about her again. His heart told him that he would never be able to fill the hole she left in his heart. Why didn't they just tell him straightforward what to do? All of his being was telling him different things. Stupid conscience.

"Hey Sora!" called Roxas as he jogged up to him, "We've got a job." Sora pouted and sighed as he followed Roxas in the direction of their dorm. Why did he have to have the worst day in the history of everything?

**8888**

Gun in hand, Kairi snuck around the corner of an unknown building. Riku followed close behind her, looking around to make sure they weren't being tracked. Stray gray strands fell in his face.

As stated on there assignment sheet, they were to find and kill some guy named Cid. He had double crossed Cloud and he wanted him dead. He must have done something horribly wrong for Cloud to want him done away with. Riku and Kairi never asked question; they just did as they were told.

Discreetly, both assassins entered a broken down building where Cid was supposed to be. It looked like a really old apartment building that was assigned for demolition.

"Let's go pay this guy a visit and get out of here. I have things to do, places to go," Riku stated nonchalantly.

"Fine," Kairi was really stressed out lately and after Riku had told her that Sora was probably suspecting she was cheating added to the matter.

She would never cheat on Sora. He was the only thing she had beside her sister. Kairi still wasn't sure if she loved him, but she would never go behind his back to do something like that. That just wasn't right. Riku signaled her to follow him and she ran towards him. This had better done and over with soon.

**XXXX**

Roxas was lying on his bed, typing away on the keyboard of his laptop by the time Sora arrived. Dragging your feet really slowed you down. He just wanted to escape this world. Lately his life had taken a turn fore the worst.

"Hack account #263549," Roxas stated, eyes not moving from the screen.

Sora let out a heavy sigh, but picked up his laptop to get to work. He needed some money anyways.

**XXXX**

A single gun shot was heard as a middle aged man dropped to the floor. Blood dripped out of him leg where the bullet had entered. He desperately tried to put pressure on the wound hoping the bleeding would stop, but all was in vain.

Riku stood there with a photo in hand, comparing the image. After confirming it was the correct guy, he pulled out a note from his pocket. He placed the note on the ground next to the man and nodded to Kairi.

This was what a normal job looked like. Capture the person, and then make it look like a suicide.

"Looks like we're done here," Riku stated right before Kairi lifted the gun to Cid's head and shot him dead.

**XXXX **

Exhausted as ever, Kairi made her way back to campus. She felt as though she should find Sora and make sure he knew she wasn't cheating on him. She wanted to make sure he wasn't upset with her.

As she walked towards Sora's dorm, she looked back to find Riku following her. She didn't question his actions. Maybe she was just being paranoid.

She jogged up the stairs and stood in front of Sora's door. She gently knocked and waited for someone to answer the door.

The next couple seconds happen too fast for anybody to predict. Kairi stood there, waiting for Sora or Roxas to answer the door. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to face Riku. Somebody was approaching the door she had just knocked on. Riku's aqua colored eyes looked into hers and he placed a hand on her waist.

She squirmed at his touch, but could not escape his grip. Riku pushed his lips against hers with passion. This completely shocked Kairi. She attempted to push him away, but he was too strong. Riku moved to the crook of her neck, leaving butterfly kisses down her jaw line.

"Stop," She cried out, but he only continued. His hand ran through her red locks. Her back was against the door and if someone opened it, both of them would fall through.

Riku's hands slipped up her shirt and unhooked her bra. He was overpowering her and she couldn't take it.

Someone muttered behind the door and the door swung open. As she though, both Kairi and Riku fell, landing close to someone feet.

"What the hell, Kairi!" shouted a furious voice. The person stepped over them and ran out of the building. Sora's spiky hair could be seen from her position on the ground.

"Umm?" said Roxas, who was standing above them. Riku had gotten up and fled the scene. Tears leaked from Kairi's eyes making her mascara run. She didn't know why Riku had molested her, but she knew that Sora would probably never speak to her again. She just lied there, wallowing in her sorrow.

**XXXX**

Sora had been gone for hours. He just wanted to escape from all of it. Roxas had to be wrong this time and could not cover up what he saw with his own eyes. Riku and Kairi were making out right in front of him.

The only question he really had was why they were right in front of his room. They could have been anywhere else, but they were at his door. It really didn't make much sense, but who knew? Maybe this was Kairi's way of breaking it to him.

Why did his life have to be so complicated? It felt like the world was crumbling beneath his feet while everybody else was still standing. He didn't understand it.

Turning in his tracks, he headed back to his dorm hoping Kairi had left by now. He just needed to sleep on this information.

**XXXX**

Sora eyes opened his eyes to vibrant rays of sunlight and the annoying sound of his alarm going off. Closing his eyes again, he hoped it would stop soon. The sound continued until he became irritated and slammed his fist on the snooze button.

"You really shouldn't do that. You'll end up late for class."

He cracked his eyes open and searched for the source of the voice. His eyes came across someone sitting on Roxas's bed, but it defiantly wasn't Roxas. Red hair was neatly brushed into place as lilac eyes stared at him.

"How did you get in here?" Sora sat up to look at Kairi, perched on Roxas's bed. His messing hair was all over the place and he attempted to fix it, but to no avail.

"Roxas let me in when he went out to refill his candy drawer. He asked me to inform you to keep your hand off unless you plan on buying his weight in candy," She replied. Maybe she explained it a little too much, but she felt that she had to be truthful and tell everything.

"Why are you here?" Sora questioned once again hoping to get an explanation about what he saw last night. He wanted to mend, but didn't think he ever would. The pain was too great.

"It's not what you think. He…" But she was cut off with a rather infuriated voice.

"So you guys weren't making out right in front of me? Are you saying me eyes were deceiving me? Do you think I'm stupid?"

"Sora, listen to me!" Kairi cried. Her eyes welled up with tears and she was fighting the urge to run out of the room.

Sora's mouth snapped shut in response to this.

"Sora, I'm so sorry for dragging you in what is known as my life. I'm in too deep and I don't what to drag you down with me. Riku means nothing to me." Her voice started to quiver, but she continued, "You should just forget about me. Just let me walk out of your life."

The tears she attempted to hold back ran freely down her cheeks and off her chin. She turned to walk out the door, but Sora had grabbed her wrist and turned her to face him. Kairi expected him to yell at her, scream out how much he hated her. Instead, she was pulled in a soft embrace by Sora.

He couldn't let her walk out his life. She was one of the things he lived for. She was hurting and he really didn't understand why, but was willing to wait for her to open up to him. His blue eyes changed from being pulsing with anger to sympathetic. He hadn't been rational when he yelled at Kairi without hearing her side of the story. As they say, there are always two sides to a story.

After a couple minutes of consoling each other, Kairi said, "I just give you some space."

She walked out the door and though Sora's heart was crying 'COME BACK!' his mind shouted louder 'LET HER BE'. The door closed quietly and he regretted letting her leave.

**XXXX**

Kairi was drained after the night she had spent outside of Sora's door. Her head was pounding from the yelling she and Sora did. Her cell phone vibrated in her pocket and the Caller ID read 'Selphie'.

"Where have you been?" Selphie practically screamed through the electrical device.

"I was at Sora's," She responded slightly depressed.

"What happened? Oh no, you're not pregnant are you?" Selphie screamed.

"No where near that."

"Whew, I was about to yell at you," responded a relived Selphie. Somewhere in the background, Kairi could hear a masculine voice speaking. Maybe it was just the television, but there was only one problem with that theory. They didn't own a TV.

"Selphie, do you have a guy over?" Kairi knew that Selphie didn't really date too many guy. She was waiting for her soul mate.

"Uh… call you later!" And with that, she hung up. Puzzled by this, Kairi replaced her phone back in her pocket. At least somebody's relationship was going well. She would have to meet this mysterious stranger one day.

**XXXX**

Roxas entered his dorm to find a very confused and pitiful looking Sora lying on _his_ bed. He looked up at Roxas, eyes full of emotion. He looked like he went through something very upsetting. Maybe, it was Kairi.

"Why are you on _my_ bed?" Roxas asked. In his hand was a bag of replacement candy for the sugary goodness Sora had stolen and consumed.

Sora noted this and said, "You might need more candy than that." Roxas looked at Sora and then sighed. Normally, he would have been mad, but he was guessing Sora was trying to drown his sorrows in overly sugared treats. Evidently, it didn't work.

Sora moved his legs and slid over to give Roxas room to sit beside him. Both sighed from either being tired or bored. There was an awkward silence.

"Do you think she is really cheating on you?" Roxas asked breaking the silence. He really hoped his friend would feel better after speaking with Kairi, but according to Sora's actions, not much had been resolved if any.

"I don't know what to think anymore," Sora didn't show much feeling, but continued, "I don't think she is telling me everything."

"Sora, before you pin everything on her, you should take this into consideration. You didn't tell her everything either." Sora looked up, eyeing Roxas. Sora was hiding something from Kairi, but had only done it to protect her.

Maybe, it was time to tell her.

**XXXX**

AN: I know everybody is like: SHE SAID ONE REVIEW AND SHE WOULD UPDATE!!!!!!!!!! I know. I was so happy to get reviews that I forgot. And then I got writer's block. It sucked. Now you're all like: YOU SAID YOU ALREADY WROTE FOUR FREAKING CHAPTERS!!!!! I know, but when you have writer's block, you lack the inspiration to write anything. Sorry again. R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Oh yeah. NEW PEN NAME. Shatter Sanctuary. Visit my site, but not until it's revamped.


	3. DISCONTINUED

Innocent No More is discontinued. I have no interest in the pairings in this story. Even if I tried to continue, the chapters I wrote have been lost. Sorry for anybody who enjoyed this and wanted more. If there is anybody wants to continue off this story and write it as their own, please PM me. Thank You.


End file.
